


Impossible

by elonicabyss



Series: Keith and Lotor [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Keitor, M/M, keith is not one for PDA, so lotor better count himself lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: Keith realizes his feelings for lotor





	Impossible

The waiting was the worst part

Everyone had a part to do in the mission. Keith and the blades were to gather intel from a cargo ship close to Naxzela. Matt and a few other rebels were overseeing this process, and developing the codes that were gathered. Allura, Shiro, Pidge, and Lance fought on the front lines of the Galra battle cruiser. But only for a distraction for Lotor. 

Lotor, arguably, had the most dangerous one of the group. He was to infiltrate the inside of the cruiser and destroy the weapon that the Galra had acquired. 

This weapon, supposedly, had the ability to intercept people's thoughts, as well as control their actions. The blades had gathered this information from a previous mission. 

Having also been on the other side of an almost suicidal plan and understanding the danger, Keith was immeasurably concerned. 

The chances and possibilities that Lotor could be captured or killed were insurmountable. He had volunteered, however. Due to his time as temporary emperor, he knew his way around the ship. And with Matt preoccupied with the blades and pidge preoccupied with battle, they couldn't assist anyone else in maneuvering through the ship. 

Keith's mission was essential. The information on the cargo ship had vital intel on the supplies used to build the Galras "unstoppable" weapon.  
Lotor was the only option. 

So keith waited, with Kolivan and the rebels. The paladins were okay, more than okay even. They had defeated the forces sent to attack them, and the ship was preparing to retreat. 

The ship that Lotor was still on

While the paladins made their way back to castle, Lotor was busy with a mission that he had been given. A mission that Keith had a part in giving him. And now Keith felt unbelievably scared and guilty. Because, even if Lotor managed to destroy the weapon, there was a chance that he would be unable to make it off the ship. 

Keith paused in his thoughts at the sound of cheering. He looked up and saw the paladins entering the castle, and the monitor in the front of the room displaying the explosion of the ship. 

He saw no sign of Lotor. 

"Why are you all cheering!?" Keith cried out. 

The others quieted, and looked at him in confusion. Keith growled and stomped to the monitor.  
"You see this ship? That's the ship Lotor is on!"

The group looked on in silence as the explosions carried on. There was no doubt the ship was destroyed. 

Keith ran to the ships com system hurriedly. He grabbed the mic and tried several times to contact Lotor, to no avail. 

He fell to his knees, and stared at the floor. Lotor had saved them all, and in return, they had watched him die. 

The others watched Keith's hysteria, feeling pity for the ailed boy. It was no secret that Keith and Lotor had grown close. To bystanders, they would even be called good friends. Maybe more. 

Shiro approached the gasping boy, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Keith..."  
"Why is everyone so quiet?"

Keith inhaled sharply at the sound. He turned towards the noise and was given the sight of a man taking off his helmet, revealing long locks of silver hair. 

"Wait, we just- how are you-? When did... What!?" Lance sputtered. 

Lotor raised a brow. "My communications were cut, so I suppose you didn't know. But, I managed to get an escape pod just before the ship exploded. Did you not see-"

Lotor grunted at the impact of a short man barreling into his arms. He looked down to see none other than Keith, with his arms wrapped around Lotor. 

Keith took in the other man's scent, and tearfully laughed when he felt his embrace be returned, with even more force. He felt a hand running through his hair, and at that moment Keith realized what was happening. The feeling of grief that had overcame him mere moments before, was now swept away as he basked in the affection given and received between the two.

"I really thought you were gone."

Lotor pulled back and looked Keith in the eye. "And leave you? Not a chance."

Keith blinked.  
Then he let out a joyous laugh, and rested his head on Lotors shoulder. It was impossible, but somehow it had happened. Somehow, Keith had fallen for the prince of the galra empire.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a very short amount of time, in a spur of motivation and energy. It's unedited and pretty short, but here you go anyway


End file.
